Zachary (Comic Series)
Zachary is a character first encountered in Issue 157 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Kingdom and an uncertain ally of Rick Grimes. Having high respect for their former leader Ezekiel, Zachary now acts as an adviser to de-facto leader William, whose choices he is wary about in regards to helping the other communities. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Zachary's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse The Whisperer War Zachary is seen arguing with William about who should lead the Kingdom. He notes that Rick didn't help the Kingdom when they needed help the most and that he is sending "Michonne, the person who broke Ezekiel's heart". He says they shouldn't send reinforcements to Alexandria or let Michonne lead, but that William should lead himself. He says that Ezekiel wouldn't have bent to Alexandria, stirring William to rethink the situation. Zachary is then shown to be an adviser to William. The de-facto leader relieves another guard after he gives status on patrols. Zachary asks what the point is when all their best troops have been sent out to help the militia, noting they are "practically defenseless". William, irritated, tells Zachary to leave, threatening to send him out to fight. As he leaves, Zachary states William will regret his decisions, though he denies that he will. William attacks and threatens Zachary saying he will do anything to keep the Kingdom safe including killing him. The Rotten Core Zachary is seen at the Kingdom as Rick shows Pamela Milton around all five communities in their network. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zachary has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Ezekiel Zachary is shown to respect Ezekiel as a leader and as a person. He is shown to have Ezekiel's best interests at mind when trying to convince William to lead the Kingdom; saying that's what Ezekiel would have wanted. He is also bitter towards Michonne for breaking Ezekiel's heart. William Zachary is shown to respect William, as evident by his ambition to see William sit as leader of the Kingdom. He thinks that William would be a fit leader, better than Michonne. The pair are seen arguing on who should be leader and whether or not to send support to Alexandria. Zachary tries to convince William to lead, stirring William to review the situation. Acting as an adviser to him, William still sends reinforcements, much to Zachary's dismay. William attacks and threatens Zachary saying he will do anything to keep the Kingdom safe including killing him. Rick Grimes Zachary is shown to have little to no respect for Rick, as he didn't support the Kingdom when they needed support most. In turn, Zachary tries to convince William not to send reinforcements to Alexandria and to Rick. Regardless, William sends reinforcements, a decision Zachary believes William will regret. Michonne Hawthorne Zachary is bitter towards Michonne for abandoning the Kingdom and their former leader. He argues that she isn't a good leader for them and tries to convince William to seize power for himself, rather than let Michonne lead. Appearances Comic Series Volume 27: The Whisperer War *Issue 157 *Issue 158 *Issue 159 Volume 31: The Rotten Core *Issue 182 (No Lines) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Unknown